


Ce n'était qu'un rêve

by Samantha_Black



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M, Separations
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26661265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Black/pseuds/Samantha_Black
Summary: Comme souvent, Scorpius et Rose se retrouvent chez elle. Pourtant, à la fin de cette soirée, rien ne sera plus pareil !
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley
Kudos: 1





	Ce n'était qu'un rêve

**Author's Note:**

> Texte écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du 16 mai ou Nuit Cent-sationnelle.
> 
> Thème de 20h : “On croit que les rêves, c'est fait pour se réaliser. C'est ça, le problème des rêves : c'est que c'est fait pour être rêvé.” (Coluche)

Depuis qu’elle avait quinze ans, Rose savait qu’elle ne rêvait pas d’aventure, elle voulait une vie simple. Elle se marierait en présence de sa famille et quelques amis, une cérémonie intimiste et romantique. Elle aurait deux ou trois enfants et une jolie maison. Elle savait que ses désirs étaient vus par beaucoup comme peu originaux, ce dont elle ne se doutait par contre, c’était que la personne avec qui elle souhaitait partager tous ces heureux moments ne le voulait pas.   
  
Comme souvent, Scorpius et Rose devaient se retrouver chez elle, dans son appartement du Chemin de traverse. C’était un samedi soir, il avait fait beau et la jeune femme avait été tout la journée d’une humeur radieuse. C’était le moment qu’elle attendait depuis le début de leur relation, Scorpius allait enfin la demander en mariage. Une bonne partie de son après-midi avait été passée à cuisiner quelques douceurs et à se préparer. Elle avait réussi, non sans mal, à dompter ses boucles rousses et portait une jolie robe bleue avec un charmant décolleté, qu’elle savait appréciée par son petit ami.  
  
Scorpius était un peu en retard et la jeune femme décida de l’attendre en se plongeant dans un roman. La tête dans les nuages, la sorcière ne cessait de relire la même phrase et se décida à ranger l’ouvrage à sa place quand elle entendit quelqu’un frapper à la porte. Rose se précipita pour aller ouvrir et se trouva nez à nez avec son petit ami. Sans attendre, elle l’enlaça et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.  
  
— J’ai préparé tes petits fours préférés, déclara-t-elle en l’invitant à entrer. Quelque chose ne va pas ? questionna-t-elle en voyant sa mine préoccupée. Il s’est passé quelque chose au travail ?  
  
En silence, Scorpius ferma la porte avant de retirer sa veste et de l’accrocher au porte-manteau tandis qu’elle revenait avec un plateau de nourriture.  
  
— J’ai quelque chose à te dire, Rose, déclara-t-il sans préambule.  
  
La jeune femme sentit la course de son cœur s’accélérer alors qu’un mauvais pressentiment s’insinuait en elle. Elle secoua légèrement la tête pour se remettre les idées en place. Certes, il avait le visage fermé, mais cela pouvait tout à fait être en lien avec le travail. Il ne fallait pas qu’elle tire de conclusions hâtives.  
  
— Allons nous asseoir dans le canapé, proposa-t-elle en se dirigeant vers ce dernier.  
  
Elle posa le plateau sur la table basse et s’installa sur le sofa à côté de Scorpius. Ce dernier semblait pensif, comme s’il cherchait ses mots et la peur commençait à s’insinuer en elle.  
  
— Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle, ne pouvant cacher l’inquiétude dans sa voix.  
— Voilà ! Je… Cela fait plusieurs semaines que j’y réfléchis et je… Je pense qu’il serait mieux si… Si on arrêtait de se voir, annonça Scorpius de but en blanc.  
  
La jeune femme le fixa plusieurs secondes en silence, incapable de réagir face à ce qu’il venait de lui dire.  
  
— Rose ! Tu m’as entendu ?  
— Oui, oui ! Je t’ai entendu, répliqua-t-elle d’une voix terne. Tu… Je ne comprends pas ! Je… Je pensais que tout allait bien entre nous.  
— Je… Pas vraiment, en fait !  
— Tu ne m’aimes plus ? questionna-t-elle alors qu’elle retenait difficilement ses larmes.  
  
Scorpius avait toujours trouvé agaçant cette façon qu’elle avait de toujours pleurer. Le jeune homme sembla hésitant face à la question avant de hocher lentement la tête.  
  
— J’ai… J’ai encore de l’affection pour toi, mais je ne suis pas sûr que cela soit suffisant.  
— J’ai fait quelque chose ? Dit quelque chose ?  
— Non ! Non ! J’ai… C’est juste que… C’est juste que les sentiments ont fini par s’éroder avec le temps, expliqua-t-il.  
— Pas les miens, murmura Rose, sincère.  
  
Elle baissa les yeux et entendit Scorpius pousser un léger soupir. Son regard se fixa sur sa manucure. Elle avait posé le vernis rouge avec un soin particulier, pourtant elle ne put que constater qu’il commençait à s’écailler sur son annulaire.  
  
— Écoute Rose ! Tu… Tu as été ma première petite amie, mon premier amour et… Et tu garderas toujours une place spéciale dans mon cœur, mais…  
— Mais tu ne m’aimes plus, le coupa-t-elle, la voix tremblante.  
  
La jeune femme se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, abîmant très certainement son rouge à lèvre, et espéra réussir à retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.  
  
— Je pense qu’on mérite tous les deux de vivre de nouvelles expériences, déclara Scorpius d’une voix calme.  
  
Rose releva son visage vers lui. Il avait l’air tout à fait maître de lui et, bien qu’elle puisse lire la tristesse dans son regard, elle savait que cela avait plus à voir avec le fait qu’il savait qu’il lui faisait de la peine, plutôt qu’à l’idée de la quitter. Il détourna le regard alors que les larmes commençaient à couler le long de ses joues.  
  
— Désolée, souffla-t-elle par automatisme.  
  
D’un revers de la main, elle tenta d’essuyer ses pleurs.  
  
— C’est moi qui suis désolé, Rose, lâcha-t-il finalement.  
— Tu… Tu devrais partir, murmura-t-elle.  
— Comment ?  
— Je pense que tu devrais partir, répéta-t-elle d’une voix plus forte.  
— Oui, bien sûr ! lança-t-il en hochant la tête.  
  
Sans attendre, il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte d’entrée.  
  
— Je suis désolé, Rose, déclara-t-il une dernière fois.  
  
La tête baissée, la jeune femme attendit qu’il ait quitté son appartement avant de laisser libre cours à ses pleurs. Elle ne sut exactement combien de temps, elle resta là, prostrée sur son canapé. Elle avait mal à la tête et les yeux bouffis par les larmes quand son regard embué se posa finalement sur les petits fours.  
  
— Qu’est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de ça ? se demanda-t-elle.  
  
Les sanglots de la jeune femme s’arrêtèrent face à l’incongruité de ce qu’elle venait de penser. Qui était assez bizarre pour se soucier de ce que deviendraient des petits fours alors que son petit ami venait juste de la quitter ? Malgré elle, Rose éclata d’un rire triste qui finit par se transformer en pleurs. Épuisée, la jeune femme finit par s’endormir sur son sofa. La soirée était loin de s’être passée comme elle l’espérait.


End file.
